


oh you're in my veins

by twoorangecookies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ex-lovers to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn, but with a twist, figuring it out as I go, maybe not super slow burn, other legacies characters appear, penelope park IS trimberly's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Josie is just a day away from opening her flower shop when someone from her past walks through her door. Josie hasn't seen Penelope since college, since the day Penelope left her, and there are many feelings to work through. How will she start her new life knowing that her ex-girlfriend's tattoo shop is just across the street from her flower shop? What is Penelope doing with a tattoo shop anyway? How will Josie deal, and how will she stop wanting Penelope's attention despite the fact that she hates her? Can they co-exist? Or will the best shop win?





	1. nothin' goes as planned (everything will break)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another thrilling (I hope) story! If you've read any of my other Posie work, it's mostly been fluff, but I'm here in my true form to bring you some well deserved angst. If you're here because you read my Trimberly works, I encourage you to give Posie a try! If you've never heard of Trimberly, they're Kimberly and Trini, the pink and yellow rangers, from Power Rangers (2017), and they ARE Penelope's moms. Seriously. Just go look at pictures of them. Everything I write about Penelope, they're her moms, so let's just put that out there.
> 
> This fic may not be updated fast as I have several open WIPs right now, but I had the idea and had to get it started. I really hope you enjoy this! It's a short chapter to get us going.
> 
> Story title and chapter title from: In My Veins by Andrew Belle

_"oh you're in my veins_  
_and I cannot get you out_  
_oh you're all I taste_  
_at night inside of my mouth_  
_oh you run away_  
_'cause I am not what you found_  
_oh you're in my veins_  
_and I cannot get you out"_

* * *

Josie was in the glass-doored refrigerators rearranging the flower arrangements when she heard the front door chime. Her eyes shot to where Lizzie had just walked into the backroom with a glare, upset her sister had left the door unlocked on her way in.

“I’m sorry, we’re not actually open ye-” She started over her shoulder, and as she turned around her words died on her tongue. All she could do was stare at the stranger who had just walked in out of her past.

“Of all the flower shops in all the world…” The woman said, a charming smirk on her lips. She crossed her arms and her hip jutted out a little. She raised a brow. “What? No hello for me?” 

“Pe-Pe…” Josie stuttered breathlessly. 

“Forgotten my name?”

“Penelope,” Josie finally got out. But the woman before her didn’t look like the Penelope she had known so long ago. This Penelope had tattoos. All over her arms and her neck, and sliding into her white, ribbed tank top. She had piercings. One in her nose, all up her ears, a labret, and two in her left eyebrow. She definitely didn’t look like Josie’s Penelope. ( But she wasn’t Josie’s Penelope, was she? ) Aside from the piercings and tattoos, she wore a black knee-length skirt and calf-boots ( at least something was the same ). When Josie had known Penelope, she’d had four holes in her ears, a nose piercing, and one tattoo hidden from her nosy mothers. A small black raven on her hip. How many times Josie had run her lips over that little bird, she couldn’t count. Why she was suddenly picturing it at that moment, she couldn’t say.

“Josie?”

“S-sorry.” She shook her head. “What-...what are you doing here?”

“I was ready to ask you the same question. I work across the street and I saw someone moving in this week, but never saw who. Until today.” Her eyes glittered in amusement. Josie wasn’t so sure the situation was amusing at all.

“Well, it’s me,” she said, her voice suddenly finding its strength. She glanced through the window across the street. There was a pizza place, a fancy boutique, and a tattoo parlor. “Which one do you work in?”

“Own,” Penelope corrected. “I own the tattoo shop.”

“Oh…” Was all Josie could say. It was all too much, too fast. “I didn’t...know that was a dream of yours.”

“Neither did I, but it was so I did it.”

Josie’s brow went up, intrigued. “What did your moms think of that?”

Penelope’s lips softened in a little smile as it usually did when talking about her parents. “Mamí was less than thrilled. Mom asked if I’d tattoo her.”

“Did you?”

“I did. A little Pterodactyl.”

“Huh.”

“How long have you lived in San Diego?” The question sounded more like an accusation.

“Not long. Two months.” Josie couldn’t stop staring at Penelope. She was still beautiful. Like that was a surprise. But old feelings were cropping up inside of Josie, and they weren’t good ones. They made her feel sweaty and uncomfortable. But she was still curious. “What about you?”

“Two years.”

“I thought...you were off traveling the world,” her words came with a small bite.

“I did,” Penelope replied. “Got bored.”

“Oh,” Josie said softly. She nodded and looked at her feet.

There was a silence for a while before Penelope spoke again. “I...did think about calling you, but I figured you wouldn’t want to hear from me.”

Josie lifted her chin. “You were right.”

“Ah.” Penelope nodded. “Should I see myself out then?”

“That’s probably for the-”

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Satan herself.”

Oh shit. Josie forgot about Lizzie.

Penelope turned and looked at the blonde twin who had just entered from the backroom and her smirk turned a little more sinister. “Lizzie. Charming as ever.”

“Spare me,” Lizzie huffed. “Where the hell, and I do mean that literally, did you come from?”

“It’s not important,” Penelope dismissed. “I’m going back to my corner of hell now.” She turned to Josie and her smile was soft again. “It’s good to see you, JoJo. You look...really good.” Then she turned on her heel and walked from the shop. Josie looked out the window and watched Penelope cross the street and walk into the tattoo shop, the door swinging shut behind her. With a deep, preparative breath she turned to her sister.

“What was that? And why did she look like the Miami Ink version of Penelope?” Lizzie asked. “Josie. Did you know she was here? Is that why-”

“No. I didn’t know,” Josie said quickly. “It-it’s not important, either. She’s...no one. And I have an opening to get ready for.”

“How can it not be important? It’s _ Penelope _. Penelope who broke your heart and disappeared off the face of the earth only to show up again when you’re about to be the next hot, successful thing. I bet she heard and she’s ready to ruin your life again.”

“She’s not out to get me. It’s just...a coincidence. A really...messed up coincidence.” Josie grabbed Lizzie’s arm before the girl could go out the door. “Will you just help me finish setting up, and forget about her?”

“I will if you will,” Lizzie said simply.

“I already have,” Josie lied. She turned and went back to getting the shop ready for the following day, and couldn’t help but think of the first time she met Penelope Hart.

* * *

_ “Oh my god, Josie, can you try to act cool?” Lizzie hiss-whispered to her sister as they walked down to the dorm’s community room. Josie was looking around in awe at the building. It was old, but every part of it was beautiful. She truly felt like she was in Hogwarts. And she realized her mouth was hanging open. She shut it quickly. _

_ “Sorry,” she said. She didn’t know how to ‘act cool’, but she tried. When they got to the bottom of the staircase Lizzy grabbed Josie’s elbow and steered her to where a group of young men were standing around looking lost. “Lizzie, I don’t want to-” Josie started, but Lizzie stopped them in front of the boys and gave the boys her most charming smile. _

_ “Hi! I’m Lizzie.” She elbowed her sister. _

_ “And I’m Josie,” Josie said with a smile. _

_ “Are you Freshmen, too?” Lizzie asked. _

_ “Yeah,” one said, stepping forward. He looked like a reject from an emo boy band. “They said the mixer is gonna start any minute. I’m Landon.” He held out a hand. _

_ Josie politely shook it, and then he held it out to Lizzie who paused before shaking it. Josie looked around the room, hardly interested in flirting with any of those boys. They weren't her type, and she had learned long ago not to bother getting interest in any boys Lizzie liked. Josie continued to look around, and her eyes landed on a girl standing off to the side. Josie could only see her profile, but she was gorgeous. Her long hair fell around her shoulders, and she wore a black skirt with a flowing white top and ribbons. She had an air about her. Like she knew exactly what she was doing and who she was, and it called to Josie. Josie had no idea at all who she herself was. She never had. She was...well, Lizzie’s twin sister. Josie bit her lip as she watched the girl. She seemed to be directing a boy around with a speaker. Then the girl glanced Josie’s way and noticed her staring, and she gave Josie a coy little smile. A smile that said she was caught. Josie quickly looked away. _

_ The welcoming event got going, and they were all grouped together in a clustered circle as they listened to the head of their building speak. He welcomed them, told them the history of the school, and quite frankly Josie couldn’t pay attention to any of it. She kept looking at the girl, and the girl kept catching her and smiling. One time she even waved a little. Josie was sure her face was bright red. She tried to tune back into what Professor Williams was saying. _

_ “-and before we begin the ice-breakers, we have two short speeches from two of our current students. Please welcome Milton Greasley and Penelope Hart.” The professor handed the microphone out and the girl stepped forward, and suddenly Josie was paying rapt attention. _

_ “We should really save the best for last,” the girl said, and she handed the microphone to the boy. And Josie was over-the-moon at Penelope’s voice. And her name. _ Penelope _ . Josie didn’t hear a word the Milton boy said, though she heard the laughter of students around her. She was still watching Penelope. Penelope watched her friend with a small smile on her face, and Josie found it endearing. _

_ It was only when she heard everyone clapping that Josie looked around, taking her eyes off of Penelope. Milton was done speaking and he held the microphone out to Penelope. Penelope took it and turned to face all the new students with a little smile on her lips. Josie’s heart pounded. _

_ “Welcome,” she began. “You’ve already heard all about the school and the rules, so I’m here to tell you what _ not _ to do.” Her smile turned into a smirk. “Number one: please don’t date or do anything...improper with your roommate. Unless you’re killing each other, it's really hard to switch mid-year.” The students around Josie laughed at that. “Two..” Penelope’s words muted out between Josie’s ears. She stared at the girl with a dreamy smile on her lips, and she heard her speaking but she didn’t hear what she said. Before long, everyone was clapping for her as well. Josie joined in. Lizzie elbowed her. _

_ “Why do you look funny?” _

_ “I don’t look funny,” Josie said innocently. She tore her eyes from Penelope and looked at her sister. _

_ “...okay. Don’t go far from me.” _

_ “I won’t,” Josie assured. She never did. _

_ The twins joined in on the ice-breakers, getting to know their new peers. They were boring and predictable ice-breakers, and Josie hated them, but having Penelope hovering around made it okay. _

_ Everyone was socializing afterwards. There were refreshments, and Milton, or M.G. as she learned he preferred to be called, set up music to be played. Lizzie was being Lizzie and socializing like a butterfly. Mostly with the boys. Josie smiled and tried, but she kept looking for Penelope. _

_ Penelope found her. _

_ Josie stepped off to the side of everyone to collect herself and get a moment of peace. She was just under the curve of the stairs, and she had a drink in her hand. She watched everyone, wondering what the next year would bring and which of these people would become important to her, if any. And she was pulled out of it by a voice in her ear that made her jump. _

_ “Looking for me?” _

_ Josie whipped her head around and came face to face with a smirking Penelope. Up close, she was even more beautiful. Josie was at a loss for words. “Uh...I, uh...what?” _

_ “I know you know I saw you looking,” Penelope said. She crossed her arms and stared Josie down. Josie felt a little intimidated, but...a little turned on. And something in the air between them gave her that little bit of confidence she needed. _

_ “So what if I was?” Her chin tilted up. _

_ Penelope’s smirk widened. “Oh, I have no problem with it. Not with as cute as you are.” _

_ Cheeks reddening again, Josie faltered. “Th-thank you,” she said, nervously. Then she swallowed it down. “So...you’re a Sophomore?” _

_ “I am. Starting my second year here.” _

_ “What are you studying?” _

_ “Right now? You.” _

_ Josie smiled softly. “In class.” _

_ “Oh, that.” Penelope lifted a shoulder. “Marine Science.” _

_ “Oh wow.” Josie beamed. “Like working with dolphins?” _

_ “That’s not the entirety of it, but...yes.” _

_ “That’s really cool.” _

_ “Thank you,” Penelope said. “What about you? Do you have an idea of what you’re going to major in?” _

_ “Yeah,” Josie nodded. “Botany. The study of-” _

_ “Plants,” Penelope finished. Then her smile was softer, smaller. “That’s what my mom studied.” _

_ “Oh? What does she do now?” _

_ “She travels and studies rare plants and their uses.” _

_ “That sounds wonderful.” _

_ “She loves doing it.” _

_ “What does your dad do?” _

_ Penelope laughed softly and shook her head. “My mamí studies plants. My other mom is a photographer and takes pictures of them. She’s actually quite famous for her work.” _

_ Josie digested that and nodded. “Wow.” She noticed an ever so slight shift in Penelope. Something timid and unsure. She quickly added. “That’s really romantic. That they can do that together.” _

_ In an instant, the timidness was gone and Penelope relaxed with a smile. “Oh trust me. Sometimes they want to kill each other. But I think they’re happy.” _

_ “That’s good.” _

_ “Mhmm.” Penelope tilted her head and reached out to take the ends of Josie’s hair in her fingers. “I like your hair, Josie.” _

_ “Th-thank you,” Josie said with another blush. Penelope grinned. _

_ “Cute.” Then she let go of Josie’s hair, winked at her, and was gone. Josie looked around, but didn’t see where Penelope had disappeared to. She leaned back against the underside of the stairs and tried to calm her beating heart. _

* * *

Lizzie was gone, and Josie was doing a final sweep of the store. She’d be back incredibly early to put the final touches on everything, but she was done for the day. She had done all she could. She was so anxious about opening day, about everything going smoothly, and she was still in shock at her run-in with Penelope. She glanced up through the window, out into the darkened night, and looked at the tattoo shop. The lighted ‘Tattoo’ sign was off, and there was but a single light shining in the store front. It seemed to be coming from far off in the store. 

Against her better judgement, Josie walked out of her shop and locked it up then walked across the street. She tried the door of Penelope’s shop but it was locked. So she knocked on it. Eventually, Penelope emerged from the back and walked up to the glass door. She stared out at Josie with an unreadable expression. Josie had learned to read most of Penelope in their time together, but much still remained a mystery. Especially with this new version of Penelope. Eventually, Penelope unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“Hi,” Penelope said, uncertainly.

“Can I come in?” Josie asked. “Just for a minute.”

“Okay.” Penelope stepped aside and Josie walked in. Penelope reached past her to lock the door, brushing Josie’s arm, and Josie felt a shiver run through her. “What’s up?” Penelope asked.

“I was just...thinking about the day we met,” Josie said slowly.

“Ahhh, you mean the day you couldn’t stop perving on me?” Penelope asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Josie replied, rolling her eyes. “But...when did you know? That we’d...become something?”

Penelope stared at the floor, her face blank. She was quiet for a long time. She finally raised her head and looked at Josie, squinting slightly. “The first time our eyes met.” There was a beat. Then. “God, that’s the sappiest shit I’ve ever heard.” And she rolled her eyes at herself.

“No! It’s….it’s not sappy.” Josie wrung her hands together in front of her waist.

“Why even ask that?”

“I just...wanted to know,” Josie said.

“We’re not going to rehash the past, Josie.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly.

Penelope watched her closely, and Josie stared back. She really did look so different, but she looked the same, too. If that was possible. Being near her _ felt _ the same. Like fire, and a cool breeze, and the most comforting blanket. Being near Penelope again felt right. Even though it was wrong. Even though Penelope had shattered Josie’s heart. Josie stepped closer to Penelope, and Penelope stepped back.

“JoJo,” she whispered.

“Pen, I-”

“You should go,” Penelope said thickly, looking down again. “You should go, because if you stay I’m going to kiss you, and we can’t do that.”

The words made Josie’s heart skip. She wanted it. She wanted to kiss Penelope again. But she also wanted to slap her. She had _ hated _ Penelope for so long that she wasn’t sure why she was standing there in the first place. All that pain and confusion from the day Penelope left was inside of her again, and it _ burned _. It had only been recently that she had started to feel like herself again, whoever that was, and was the best thing for her really being near Penelope again? Even now, she was sure Penelope wouldn’t tell Josie why she left, so what was she even doing? Josie was so confused in that moment that she didn’t know what to do. So she simply nodded. “Okay,” she said. She went to the door and unlocked it. She pulled it open and stopped to glance over her shoulder. Penelope was watching her. “Goodbye, Penelope.”

“Goodbye, JoJo.”

With that, Josie walked out the door and across the street to her car. She pretended like she didn’t know Penelope was still watching her as she got in, started it, and drove off. It was only as she got away from Penelope’s spell that she started to feel all that pain and anger again, and she was glad she hadn’t stayed. What had she been thinking? Lizzie was right. Penelope was Satan. Satan with mesmerizing eyes and an alluring smile, but Satan all the same.

She just had to keep remembering that.


	2. feelings on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy! And please let me know what you liked! Or if you’d rather, yell at me on tumblr at 5ivebyfive.
> 
> Chapter title from Bad Liar by Selena Gomez

_ "with my feelings on fire  
guess I'm a bad liar" _

* * *

Driving to work the next morning was a whole other matter of emotions. After sleeping on it, and thinking about it through her morning cups of coffee, Josie got pissed. Driving to the shop fueled her anger, her knuckles white from her grip on the wheel, and she glared at the road ahead.

“Jo...you’re speeding,” commented her sister from the passenger seat.

Josie ignored her. She was thinking about her anger towards Penelope. To show up in her life again and act so...flippant. Like it was any other day. To Josie, it was...it was monumental. It was an entire shift in her life. And the thought that Penelope wasn’t going anywhere made Josie want to take up boxing, lest she hit her ex instead. 

Because Penelope was...she was the worst. She didn’t just break Josie’s heart, she shattered it. Josie had only recently begun to date again. Before she moved. And it hadn’t been easy. No, it wasn’t hard for her to find someone willing to go on a date with her, but she was picky. Extremely so. And she was scared. Scared of getting close to someone, to letting someone in, and to that someone leaving her. Because that’s what people did, right? And if they stuck around, like her father, they became passively angry drunks. Lizzie was the only person Josie could trust without a doubt to stay, but she had to, didn’t she? They were bonded together.

No. If given a choice, people would leave Josie. She was certain of it. And the only reason she felt that way, she knew, was because of Penelope Hart. 

Josie parked in front of her shop and jumped out of her Jeep to cross the road, her feet moving at an angry pace. She got to Penelope’s store and tried the door. It was locked. She looked at the hours and saw that it wouldn’t be open until mid-morning. 

“What are you doing?” Lizzie asked, having appeared behind her.

“I have to talk to her,” Josie seethed.

“Okay...well...you can’t right now. You have a shop to open. She doesn’t even matter,” Lizzie said. She placed a hand on Josie’s shoulder. “Come on. Forget about Penelope.”

“Right,” Josie said with a laugh. “Because I’ve ever forgotten her from the moment we met.”

* * *

Opening went well. Three little old ladies had been waiting at the door when she turned the sign around to read ‘Open, come in!’. They wandered around for a long time and gushed over all the selections Josie had brought in, and gushed further at her work with the arrangements. They all eventually bought something and left, and Josie stood behind the counter staring out the window at Penelope’s shop. 

Lizzie walked into her range of sight with crossed arms and gave her twin a look. “I have to go to my interview. Promise me you won’t go talk to Satan.”

Josie focused on her sister. “Huh?”

“Satan,” Lizzie said again. “Forget about her.”

“Yeah...okay,” Josie nodded. “She’s forgotten.”

Lizzie eyed her suspiciously. “Liar.”

“I never got to say anything to her,” Josie said, gaze trailing again. “She left and never gave me a chance to say anything. I should be able to tell her...tell her…”

“What? That she’s ruined you for any guy or girl out there?”

“She didn’t ruin me.”

“I still don’t think you should speak to her, but you’re going to do what you want.” Lizzie picked up her purse. “So...just be careful, okay? I know she has a spell over you.”

Josie opened her mouth to deny it, but realized there was no use lying further to her sister who wouldn’t believe her. So she nodded. “I’ll be okay.”

“And if you’re not, call me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I’ll come back later to help you close.” Lizzie strode to the door.

“Thank you for everything you’re doing for me,” Josie called to Lizzie’s back. She knew Lizzie didn’t have to move with her, but she’d chosen to. 

“Well, I have to be the good twin occasionally,” Lizzie said with a glance and smirk over her shoulder. Then she was gone. And Josie was left alone.

She had a few more customers wander through, only a couple buying anything, and she continued to keep watch over the tattoo parlour across the way. Finally, just after eleven, she saw Penelope walking up to the door to unlock it.

Josie hopped up and ran to the door. She turned the sign to “Closed” and locked up before dashing across the street. She breezed through the front door of Penelope’s shop and looked around. Penelope came walking out of the back and stopped when she saw Josie.

“Um...hey,” Penelope said.

“Penelope,” Josie said with emphasis and determination. She paused. She looked at Penelope in her tight black jeans and grey tee shirt, and she got lost for a moment.

“Yes, Josie?” Penelope tilted her head.

“I have...things to say.”

“Do we have to do this now? We only have maybe ten minutes before my associates show up.”

“You never give me time to speak.”

Penelope sighed as though it were the biggest burden, and she waved a hand through the air. “Okay. Speak.”

Josie nodded and stood there, trying to get her words in order. She didn’t even have anything planned out. Or, at least, what she had planned out was gone. She swallowed. “When you left…” She wrung her hands at her sides. “It was really messed up. You messed up. You...it was out of nowhere. You blindsided me, and left. Just like that. You _ left _ me, Penelope,” she said, her voice straining.

Penelope’s gaze fell. She played with the charm around her neck. “I know. It was messed up. I’m sorry.”

“That’s not enough.”

“What will be enough?” Penelope looked up then, her eyes squinted slightly. “Just tell me.”

“I-I need us to talk. I need you to tell me why. The real why.”

“Okay. We can talk.”

“Really?”

“How does tonight work? I can leave here whenever you close up, and we can go somewhere and talk.”

Josie nodded, surprised at how easy it had been. “Okay. Tonight.”

Penelope gave her a small smile. “And you can say whatever you need to say to me. I can take it.”

“Good.” She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. “I will.”

“I think you have some people looking in your windows.” Penelope pointed out the window. Josie turned and looked, and she saw a couple with their foreheads pressed to the glass of her own shop.

“I should go. I’ll see you tonight.” And she turned and ran before Penelope could say anything else to her.

She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say to Penelope, but she got lost in their memories. Her memories of them. The memories were soft, and warm, and easy to slip into.

* * *

_ The two young women giggled as they lay together on Penelope’s twin bed, neither even knowing what they were laughing about, but happy to be doing it together. They rolled around a little in their fit, and both’s laughter dried up when Penelope found herself half leaning over Josie. Josie stared up at Penelope, awed again by her beauty. Penelope just stared back at her with an unreadable expression on her face, and then her face got closer, and closer. And Josie reached up for Penelope’s shoulder to keep her where she was. _

_ “Sorry…” Penelope whispered. “I thought…” _

_ “No,” Josie murmured. “I…” She honestly wasn’t sure why she had stopped Penelope. They’d been hanging out for a couple of weeks then, and that moment felt like it had been inevitable, like a clock was behind them ticking down to it, but she was still scared. She was scared of what she already felt for the other girl, the girl she barely knew. Penelope started to pull away and Josie panicked. She didn’t want that either. “Wait.” Penelope stopped and stared at her. Josie gulped. “Kiss me,” she said boldly. “But...only if you mean it.” _

_ Penelope just smiled, a small, private smile, and reached up to caress Josie’s cheek. Then she leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips and pulled up. “Did that feel like I meant it?” _

_ “Yeah,” Josie said softly. “But I think you should show me again.” _

_ With a grin, Penelope leaned down once more and kissed Josie longer and deeper, and Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope’s neck and kissed her back. And it was then that Josie was whisked away, forever trapped under Penelope’s spell. _

* * *

Josie locked up the door to her shop and turned around to look across the street. Penelope was standing outside, a foot propped back against the brick, and she was watching Josie. Josie could feel it from there. She straightened her back and crossed the road to walk up to Penelope.

“Have you been waiting long?”

“That depends entirely on what I’ve been waiting for,” Penelope said without pause. Her eyes gleamed into Josie’s and sent a chill down Josie’s back. Then Penelope smiled her half-quirked smile and stood on both feet. “No, I haven’t been waiting long.”

“Good.” Josie pushed away the implication -- or what she hoped was the implication -- and shoved her hands into her back pockets.

“Do you want to go to my place? I live around the corner.”

A voice in the back of Josie’s head said that that probably wasn’t the best idea, but she found herself nodding anyway. “Sure.” 

Penelope nodded her head to the sidewalk and started to walk, and Josie kept in pace with her. The silence around them, what should have been tense and strained, was peaceful. The evening was warm, and the moon almost full. They walked close, their hands occasionally brushing, and Josie felt her cheeks warm each time. Being close to Penelope again, it was everything. It should have been nothing. It should have just been anger and yelling, but instead...instead it was warmth. It soothed Josie’s soul in a way that only Penelope ever had been able to do.

The girl in question soon came to a stop and pointed to a small house. It wasn’t big enough to house more than one person, and it looked so...conventional, and not at all like Penelope, but Josie heard her say, “This is it.”

“It’s cute,” Josie said, honestly.

“Yeah...I like it.” Penelope headed up the stone path to the front door, and Josie looked around at the flowers and the small, baby tree, and she smiled. “Your Mamí did your landscaping.” It wasn’t a question, Josie knew.

And Penelope laughed softly. “You know she did.” She pushed the door open and stepped inside, and Josie followed. Right away, she was greeted with the Penelope that she knew all over the place. The walls were a chalky grey, accented with white trim, and everything was clean and in its place. Just off of the small entrance way was a living room with hardwood floors and a large black couch. Hanging over it was an abstract painting filled with differing shades of black, grey, and bright red. To the side of it was a huge bookshelf filled with books, and that made Josie smile. Her Penelope liked to hide it when they were in school, but she was a huge nerd. She loved to read; fiction, non-fiction, anything that she could learn something from. 

“So…” Penelope said. Josie glanced at her, and she was wiping her palms on her jeans nervously. It was cute. Josie always had loved it when Penelope got shy.

Then Josie spotted a framed photo on the wall over Penelope’s shoulder. It was Penelope and her moms standing with the Eiffel Tower behind them, all smiling happy smiles, and it was a punch to Josie’s gut. It was a reminder that Penelope had left her, had gone on to have adventures that Josie knew nothing about, and had a life that Josie hadn’t been a part of. Her face must have fallen, because Penelope stared at her a moment before following her gaze to the picture.

“Oh. Um. That was their twentieth wedding anniversary. They didn’t get that having their kid with them for that was corny as hell.” Penelope tried to make light of it, but she had to have known what Josie was thinking. A thick silence followed her words before she cleared her throat. “Do you want to sit down? No, do you want something to drink? Let me get us something to drink.”

“I don’t need anything to drink,” Josie said, finding her voice. She knew how harsh her words sounded. She didn’t apologize.

“Okay.” Penelope nodded and walked over to the couch to sit. Josie waited a moment before moving to sit a cushion-length away from her. “Like I said earlier, you can say anything you need to.”

Josie tangled her fingers together in her lap and stared at them. She had concocted so many speeches that she wanted to give to Penelope over the years, but at the moment she couldn’t remember any of them. Thousands of questions, one simple one thundered in her head, but she couldn’t open her mouth. Penelope waited quietly, and they both sat there saying nothing.

After awhile, Josie wasn’t sure how long, she lifted her gaze and looked at Penelope, and Penelope was staring at her, and maybe Josie had felt it all along, but it still pierced her heart. Penelope had a way of looking at Josie that made Josie feel fearless and invincible. Josie gulped under that gaze, and a moment later they were both moving closer, like the magnets they were, and Josie took Penelope’s hand in hers. She looked down at it and ran her fingers over the number two that was tattooed on her ex’s forefinger. Then she interlocked their fingers and looked up again. Penelope was staring down at their hands, a soft fear on her features. Josie reached out and cupped Penelope’s face in her hand, and when Penelope looked up, question in her eyes, Josie closed the distance and kissed her.

Penelope kissed back for a moment, but sucked her lips back and leaned their foreheads together. “JoJo,” she whispered.

Josie’s heart was pounding. That small taste hadn’t been enough. She needed more. “Say you want me to stop,” she whispered back. But Penelope said nothing, so Josie kissed her again, and Penelope kissed Josie hard and desperately. Josie’s hand ran through Penelope’s hair and locked onto the back of her head. Penelope squeezed her hand as they kissed. When they stopped again, both panting hard, foreheads again pressing together, Josie opened her eyes to Penelope’s and found her looking back.

“Ask me,” Penelope begged.

“I can’t,” Josie said, strained. “Not yet.”

“This is a bad idea.”

“I know.”

“I won’t be able to stop, Jos.”

Josie gulped, realizing she was at the crossroads, the light changing, and she shook her head. “Just...kiss me...touch me…”

Penelope waited a moment before rising to her feet and pulling Josie up with her. Wordlessly, she led Josie through to the back of the house and into her bedroom. “Are you sure?”

Josie stared at Penelope, _ her _ Penelope, and she nodded as she closed the door behind them. 

* * *

The next morning, Josie awoke warm and relaxed. She leaned back into the weight behind her, and looked down at the arm around her waist. It was covered in tattoos, each different than the one before it, and all the colors that she had mapped out with her fingers and mouth the night before looked so much softer in the morning light. She traced a colorful flower and tried to process her thoughts. She heard a soft hum behind herself, and felt Penelope shift. The sound brought something forward. Feelings. Confusion. Anger. She tried to suppress it. She _ wanted _ to enjoy the moment. She wanted to keep the good memories of their night together at the forefront of her mind, but everything slowly started to creep back in. Penelope’s hand flexed, and again Josie’s gaze fell on that number two. She reached down and traced it again.

“What’s that one?” She whispered, knowing Penelope was awake.

Penelope’s face was buried in Josie’s neck, so Josie could feel her lips move. “For two years,” she said groggily. Oh, how Josie had missed Penelope’s morning voice. “With you,” Penelope added after a beat.

And that did it. Everything was real again. Josie pulled away and sat up, pulling the sheets up over her front. Penelope leaned back on her pillow and looked up at her. “Was it me?” Josie managed to ask. Her heart pounded in wait for the answer.

“No.” Penelope sat up, not bothering to cover herself. She leaned on a hand to gaze into Josie’s eyes. “It wasn’t you.”

“Then..._ why _?” Her voice shook, and she wasn’t sure she could have steadied it if she tried. It was only the question that had been reverberating in her mind for almost five years.

Penelope sighed deeply and dropped her eyes. “Because...I thought it was for the best at the time.”

“What...does that even mean?”

“It means, I wasn’t happy. I needed to-”

Josie pulled further away and got onto shaky feet. The words were like a slap to the face, a feeling she had felt with Penelope before. She grabbed her pants and quickly tugged them on.

“Josie.”

“I thought we _ were _ happy,” Josie said, her voice unsteady as she put her shirt on.

“We were! I didn’t mean-”

“You weren’t happy,” Josie repeated. “So you left.”

“JoJo-”

“_ Don’t _ call me that again,” she snapped.

“If you’re going to ask me a question, at least let me finish answering it.” Penelope ran her fingers through her hair.

“No, I don’t want to hear anything else.” Josie shook her head and moved to the door. She stopped and looked back. “If you weren’t happy, then I’m glad you left.”

“Josie!” Penelope got up from the bed, her beautiful body on display, but Josie was able to avoid looking.

“I’m so stupid,” Josie half-laughed.

“No, you’re frustrating!”

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving!”

“Fine! Go!” Penelope waved her hand at Josie.

Josie gave it a moment, stared Penelope down, then turned and walked out. She cursed herself and her stupid desires all the way to the front door. A loud meow stopped her and she looked down. A black cat curled around her feet, and it only made Josie more angry. Of course Penelope had a cute, black cat. Of course! Penelope had the things that made her happy, and one of those things_ wasn’t _Josie. She pushed past the cat and stormed out the front door, slamming it shut behind herself. She stalked down the sidewalk and tried to remember the way they had come, and as she did she took out her phone. She had several texts and missed calls from her sister, and the last thing she wanted to think about was how much crap Lizzie was going to give her. 

She found her way back to her shop and let herself in before locking it. She looked around at all the flowers and tried to find a sense of calm, but she couldn’t grasp on. Instead she sat down in the middle of the shop and started to cry; heaving, ugly tears. Penelope’s words caught up to her, and in the back of her head Josie knew Penelope probably had more to explain, but she didn’t want to hear it. She’d heard enough. Penelope hadn’t been happy. 

Penelope hadn’t been happy, and Josie...she’d never been happier.

And no matter how electric she and Penelope were together, it’d never be that way again.


End file.
